Dr Spencer Reid x Agent Jennifer Jareau
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Long One-Shot between JJ and Spencer. Contains explicit language and details. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: Hellooo everyone, it's Tailsthefox 21 and it has been awhile since I have last updated a story. Just been too busy and out of ideas for story-writing. But anyway, this is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, it's not that impressive anyway, but I tried :)) in this story it follows JJ and Spencer and how close they really are. (And what would have happened if Henry was Spencer's biological son) I don't mind if this gets confusing and whatnot.**

 **Ships included: JJ x Spence, Hotch x Prentiss and Morgan x Garcia. And not to forgot Rossi!**

 **Flame if you want, don't care**

 **Enjoy! :")))**

JJ rushed into work this morning in a klutz. "Hey Garcia, have you seen Spence today?"

"Oh no I haven't, sweetie. He's usually always early to work. Strange. You okay today Jayje?"

"Yeah I'm just worried about Spence he hasn't been to work all week. And that's rare. I haven't heard from him either. Maybe I'll see him tonight after work."

"Hon, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What, of course not Pen!"

"Oh please Jayje, I can read you like a computer hard drive." Garcia said with a wink

"Wow you got me. Well where to start. I may have a thing for Dr. Reid." JJ said as she blushed lightly.

"Nomygosh! But what about Will?"

"Uh yeah about that, he doesn't know that, Henry's not his biological son..."

Garcia just stared and gawked.

"One night Reid and I got drunk and took things to the bed...he had a condom on, but it must've broken."

Garcia couldn't process what was happening. "Does Reid know any of this?"

"N-No. Because he woke up the next morning and I was dressed. So he didn't suspect a thing. A few weeks later I had met Will and we started a relationship. We also had sex before I started to show. So... That's why no one knows about this except you and me."

"Spencer's, Henry's biological father?"

"Yes."

"Okay, wow just making sure. This is so much to take in. But I won't say a single word. When are you going to tell either of them?"

"When the time is right." Is all JJ said as a glimmer of hope shined in her big blue eyes.

"Ah I see. Well good luck with all of this Jayje!" Garcia said as she brought JJ into an embrace.

"Aw well thanks Garcia. And I hope everything goes all right between you and Morgan." JJ giggled and winked.

"Oh gosh. How did you know?"

"Penny, it's so obvious and cute! You two are meant to be!"

Garcia smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do!" JJ smiled, "I'll let you get on with your work anyway. And talk later bye." Garcia waved goodbye to JJ and started her work for the day.

As the day continued on, JJ sat at her desk looking at the files in front of her, she couldn't help but think of Spencer. He clouded her mind as she thought of the thrilling and exciting things she'd love to do to him. JJ realised what she was thinking and dismissed those dirty thoughts straight away.

"No Jennifer you can't think of things like that." JJ whispered to herself and continued on with her duties.

As the day ended JJ hopped into her car and drove off to Spencer's house.

She parked her car in his driveway and locked it. She proceeded to his apartment number and knocked on his door.

"Hey Spence, it's JJ. Are you home?"

JJ was about to leave, when she heard a raspy voice reply back, "JJ it's open."

She opened the door and walked inside to see a couch-ridden Spence.

"Oh Spence. If I would've known that you were sick I would've bought food over. Or at least a spare bag, so I could stay here with you."

Spencer smiled when he heard JJ say that and hoped that she would spend the night with him. Since he'd been lonely all week, with nothing to do.

JJ sat by Spencer a hand on his lap and began tapping his fingers thoughtfully. But unbeknownst to her, she was actually tapping against his crouch which turned him on slightly.

Spence let out a small whine, "what's wrong Spence?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just want to get better quick!" Reid lied as he didn't want to tell her the real reason as she already has a boyfriend. JJ remembered that she always has a spare bag packed away in her car, in case of emergencies.

"I'll be right back. I always pack an extra bag as this is an emergency."

"Oh alright then."

JJ smiled and left to retrieve her stuff and come back.

"Spence I just had an idea, is it okay with you if I spend the weekend here?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!"

JJ smiled a toothy grin and called Will to let him know what he plans were.

"Hey Will."

'Hey babe.'

Reid snarled mentally, he and Will weren't particularly close as he knows that Spencer has feelings for JJ.

"I'm staying over at Spence's for the weekend. Just letting you know."

'What, why?'

"Because he's my friend Will, and he's sick."

'So what if he's sick. You never take care of me when I'm sick JJ'

"Can we not talk about this right now."

'Fine whatever. Sometimes JJ I feel as if you care for him more than me.'

"Will I'm not going to discuss this now!"

'You never want to discuss this JJ!'

"Because I don't want too talk about this Will! I'm bringing Henry over tomorrow night anyway, so you can be by yourself tomorrow. Good night I have things to attend too bye."

'Wait before you go Jayje. Give the phone to Spencer.' JJ handed the phone to her coworker.

•Hello?•

'Now you listen here Reid and listen good. If you so as place a hand on my girlfriend you're dead buddy! You tell JJ I love her.'

The call ended abruptly. "JJ, Will says he loves you and goodbye."

JJ smiled uncertainly and gave a small nod. "Oh thanks Spence. Oh by the way, do you mind if Henry stays over tomorrow night? I'm sorry I forgot to ask before."

"Don't be sorry. Of course my only god son can come over! I haven't seen him in ages!"

"He's been dying to see you as well" JJ said as she glanced over at Spencer, and thought 'ah he's so cute!'

"Aw thanks JJ"

JJ's eyes widened a little. "I said it out loud didn't I?"

Reid chuckled, "Yeah you did but you're cuter!" Uttered Spencer as he slowly reached out for her hand.

JJ blushed and giggled lightly. 'Spence you're driving me crazy I love you so much!'

'Oh Jennifer, how I wish you could be mine'

JJ ordered Chinese for dinner, just to make fun of Spence.

"Hope you don't mind if we have Chinese for dinner." Smirked JJ as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Haha I'll probably need a fork instead of chopsticks. But it looks and smells great JJ!"

For the remaining hours of Friday night left, for the first time this week Spencer felt a lot better.

"Hey Spence. I'm getting tired, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing a lot better then I have this week. But a little tired" Spence said as he let out a yawn.

JJ giggled and yawned also.

"JJ if you're wondering where you can sleep for the weekend. You can gladly have my room"

JJ looked touched. "Aw Spence. You really don't have to do that."

"JJ please. I insist." Reid said as he did his best impression of puppy dog eyes. "Spence...oh alright then. You win" said JJ as she gave him a quick hug and went to bed. "Night Spence"

"Night"

After a few minutes Spence couldn't hold his urge back anymore and looked below his torso and near his pelvis. Unzipped his pants and let his emotions and imagination run wild,

During the night, JJ had awoken with a start and let out a sigh. "Whoa that was a really weird dream..."

JJ swung her legs across the edge of the bed. To her surprise she heard a few strange noises, and groggily headed towards it cautiously.

"Ah J-Jennifer...oh how I wish I could make you feel good... L-Like how, the thoughts of you pleasuring me!" Whispered Spencer as he was lost in lustful bliss.

All JJ could do was watch in shock but also in lustful hunger.

"Y-yes, J-Jennifer...harder, faster! M-make me c-cum...!" Spencer whispered/yelled, as he panted lightly and calmed down.

The sight left JJ breathless and flushed. She wondered back into her room, but couldn't help it, as she felt turned on by that whole scene. But shrugged it off, until later on.

That Saturday morning, JJ woke up and walked to the kitchen to see the genius she loved with her heart. She hadn't forgotten the scene she saw of him last night. But continued on with her morning and made herself breakfast and sat across from Spencer.

"How did you sleep Spence?"

"Like a baby. First good nights rest I've had all week. Actually."

JJ nodded and smiled "good to hear! I hope you don't mind if Henry comes and stays for tonight still, do you?"

"No. Of course not JJ, bring him over if love to see him! So how are you and Will?"

'That was out of the blue.-' "we're doing okay." "Ah okay I see that's amazing to hear!" Spencer said, as JJ heard his voice falter.

JJ hid a sympathetic smile, and took care of what ever else there was for her today. She then left to go and pick her son up and take him over for the night.

"Henry you ready to see your godfather Spence?" "Yus mommy!" Henry beamed, as he jumped out of his seat and out the car door, running towards his godfather and jumped into his arms.

"Hah hey Henry! I've missed you so much buddy!" Spencer said as he placed a kiss upon his forehead and let him go to play around his apartment.

"He'd been dying to see you all morning!" "Yeah I could tell" spence replied as her pulled her closer and held her waist lightly. Keeping her intact. 'I love you Jennifer Jareau. So much.'

JJ blushed while Henry came back over to the two of them. "Hey mommy... Wait are you and uncle Spencer, going to hug and kiss?" Asked Henry as he tilted his head to one side.

Spence and JJ broke away at once and appeared to be flustered. "Uh what no Henry I'm just giving uncle Spence a big hug! That's all." "I wouldn't want to steal your mommy away from your dad, Henry." Spoke Spence as he petted the young boys head lightly.

The day passed rather quickly as JJ and Henry slept in Spencer's room and by the next day she took Henry home. But she thought it was about time that something unfortunate but truthful had, to happen today.

Spencer on the other was just relaxing and trying his hardest to hold back his lustful thoughts. So that he could live up his last day of freedom. Night had fallen and still sign of JJ. He didn't worry too much, he thought that she just wanted to spend time with her partner. And he accepted that fact.

It was 8PM, and still no sign of his coworker. "Where is she...?" Spencer shrugged and decided to lay in his bed and he couldn't resist his urges anymore. He could feel himself getting turned on by his dirty imagination.

He eagerly unzipped his pants and started stroking himself and ever so often he would whisper JJ's name lustfully. "JJ...I want to feel you..."

JJ entered the apartment quietly and placed Henry onto the couch. But she couldn't see her coworker anywhere.

"Hey Spence. It's JJ I'm back!"

Fuck

Fuckfuckfuck...

JJ knocked on his door lightly and entered his room. All she could see was Spencer panting and sweating.

"Spence, you okay?" He turned around and nodded, while laying on his back. "Yeah just relaxing..." He was now exposed to JJ..

"I see." JJ spoke as she kept her expression calm and normal. She moved closer to him and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"JJ what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much Spence." JJ spoke as she climbed on top of him, wearing only her lilac bra and pants.

"What about Will?"

"What of him. We're no longer together, because it was about time that I admit something."

"Oh alright, what is it?"

JJ intertwined her fingers with his and looked into his dreamy eyes. "I love you Spence. I always have and will"

Spencer couldn't believe what was happening, and thought he was in a dream. "I-I love you too Jennifer" He then smashed his lips with hers.

JJ then gripped his member and started jerking. He moaned and panted. "JJ I've been thinking of this for months now." "Heh I saw you masturbating to the thought of me the other night"smirked JJ. "W-what...?" Stuttered Spence.

JJ ignored him and went faster, earning more moans, she then licked his tip then went lower. "Ahhh...JJ. I love you so much!" JJ smiled in satisfaction.

Spencer proceeded to undo JJ's pants. Then slipped off her panties, and started going down on her. Making her scream and shout. He then placed her legs against his waist and entered her.

JJ gasped and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Making Spence moan out her name as he sped up not stopping until he came. They were both exhausted. JJ curled into Spencer's arms as he held her close.

"Oh and there's one more thing... Henry's-"

"My biological son"

"How did you know?"

"I remember that night, when Henry was conceived. But when you started dating Will, I thought that night was fake and I had to let you go."

"I'm so sorry Spence. This time I'm staying by your side for life! Promise. Because I love you Dr. Spencer Reid."

"And I love you too Jennifer Jareau. Where's Henry?"

"On the couch asleep."

"Does that mean you'll move in and we can live as a family?"

"Yes!" JJ nodded and held his hands tightly.

"Well we have some news to tell everyone tomorrow morning, baby"

"Yes you're right Spence, we sure will!" JJ said as she kissed his cheek then his lips.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Next morning (Mon)

JJ, Spence, Morgan and Garcia entered their workplace.

"We have news guys!" Spoke Garcia and JJ. Then they looked at each other.

"Morgan and I are together!"

"Spence and I are also together!"

Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi looked at the four of them and were shocked.

Garcia and JJ hugged and were overjoyed at their news.

"It's about time Prettyboy!" Morgan said as he playfully hit Reid's back.

"The same goes for you Morgan!"

The two men hugged and laughed.

Hotch and Emily then took a step forward and placed a hand on each other's. "I guess we have an announcement also." Emily intervened while smiling.

"Emily and I are now together."

Everyone went quiet and clapped. "Congrats you guys!" Said JJ

Hotch nodded as a response and smiled warmly.

All three couples embraced then kissed each other passionately. Rossi being the odd one out, felt a little lonely. But he didn't really want a relationship as he has been divorced 3 or 4 times. So his days are over.

Rossi smiled genuinely. "We're going out for drinks and dinner tonight, after work!" Announced Rossi, as everyone agreed and happily continued on with their daily lives.


End file.
